He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes
by dreamsfilltheemptysky
Summary: Puck tries to win Quinn back after she starts a relationship with Sam, aka Blonde Explosion. Extended from a one shot. Based on possible spoilers.
1. He had a pick up truck

**Hello beautiful people. This is a oneshot I wrote about Puck finding out about Quinn's new relationship with Sam, the newbie. Title is from the song time warp, I thought it was fitting for Quinn/ Puck. This is only my second story so I would love advise on how I can improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did Puck would be shirtless the whole time.**

"Evans, seriously Quinn? That guy is a jerk." Puck said aggressively, as she stood at her locker. She had barely spoken to Puck since Beth's birth, she had being successfully avoiding him like the plague. It was easier to ignore his existence than acknowledge it. She knew he would not take the news of her recent relationship development with the new kid well but she had never seen Puck so angry before.

"Leave me alone Puck." She replied, as she closed her locker and walked away from him.

"That'll be right, just walk away like you always do. Just leave because everyone knows that's what you do best." Puck was practically yelling everyone in the hallway just stared at him. He kept his eyes fixated on her as she made her way back towards him.

"You know what, I am dating Sam. He is sweet and funny, he is a nice distraction from the tragedy that is my life. He is not complicated and he makes me happy. And if you don't want me to be happy then you are even more of a pathetic asshole than I thought you were." She was livid. He made her so infuriated but there was no way she was going to back down, if he wanted a fight then a fight is what he is going to get.

"Well you are doing an excellent job of gaining a reputation of being the school's bicycle, keep up the good work, daddy will so be proud." He knew as soon as the words left his mouth he had gone too far.

She lifted her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "You are such an asshole." She scolded. "Don't you think you did enough damage last year or do you just get your kicks from making my life a living hell?

"I am so sorry for royally screwing up your life," he retorted sarcastically. "I forgot, I forced you to cheat on your boyfriend, purposely got you pregnant, made you lie to everyone about the paternity, told Coach Sylvester to kick you off the cheerleading team and forced your parents to kick you out. You were just an innocent angel who was corrupted by the devil. You can hate me as much as you want princess, but stop acting like the only victim because I suffered too." Her piercing green eyes were staring intently at him as though she was about to kill. A lesser man would have run away but it has taken him five months to get Quinn to speak to him, he is not leaving now.

"You really want to preach to me about suffering Puckerman?" she retaliated. "Yes, it must have been really difficult for you to carry around a baby in your uterus for nine months then having to push it out your vagina. Oh wait, I did that!" She was erratically waving her hands around, which made Puck nervous and slightly turned on. "I am the one who lost everything, my popularity, my family, Finn, respect, control over my body, my baby. I'm still suffering every day." The crowd started to get too much for Puck so he pulled Quinn into a deserted classroom. He was not sure being alone with her while she was so furious was such a good idea but at least somebody should be able to find his body if she does murder him with a dictionary.

"You don't think I am too?" Puck replied quietly as he walked around the room. He wasn't angry anymore just upset. "She was my daughter as well," He whimpered. "I may not have carried her in my stomach but I named her and watched her birth. I loved her I still love her, every day until I die." He moved closer to her as she leaned on a desk. "I also lost you."

"I was never yours to lose." She responded quietly in a whisper, avoiding his eye contact.

"But you could be," He pleaded. He moved closer towards her, their bodies almost touching. "Give us a chance to be a proper couple, we could do gross couple things and I won't even touch your boob, unless you wanted me to."

"I can't Puck, it's just too hard." She stumbled on her words. "We fight and we make very bad decisions, that the premise of our relationship. I do love you," a small smile formed on his face. "But I hate you more." She started to move away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace.

"But I want you," he replied. Before Quinn could react, his lips wavered against hers and he began to kiss her. Warm tears fell down her checks as his tongue made circular movements against hers. It was not sweet or romantic but tragic, as though he would die as soon as he left her embrace. Quinn slowly pulled away from him.

She leaned close into him and whispered, "We can't always get what we want." She walked away from him and resisted the urge to look back.


	2. And the world spins madly on

**Hello everybody. So I have decided to extend this story after the horrifying drought of Puck on the show, I'm really interested to see his reaction to blonde explosion (Quinn/Sam). It's kind of scary to do not a one-shot. Thank-you so much for the wonderful reviews.**** Title is from the song World Spins Madly On by the Weepies, it has no relavence to the story but it's a good song. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but sometimes I really want to punch Ryan Murphy in the face.**

It had been a month since his confrontation with Quinn and they have both been successfully avoiding each other. Puck had now taken to endlessly torturing Sam, which is not surprising at all and does have its perks, seeming he is such a pathetic person. In a sadistic way, it makes Puck happy when Quinn gives him the stink eye for decking Sam in football training or "accidently" tripping him in glee practice.

"Will you stop torturing my boyfriend," she yelled at him in the hallway after Puck had so gracefully slushied Sam for the third time this week.

"Well hello there to you too princess," he said while ignoring her. "Nice weather isn't it?"

"I'm not in the mood for pleasantries Puckerman," she replied grabbing his arm as he tried to walk away. "Now listen closely and try to stimulate some sort of intelligence in that undersized brain of yours to understand what I am saying. You will stop playing these little pranks on Sam. They are childish and barbaric. You can be angry at me all you want but stop tormenting Sam or the next time we have this little conversation I will not be as pleasant. Got it?"

"Oh baby," he said wiping a strand of hair out of her face as she scold at him. "I completely understand you, I just don't care. I'm going to continue to demonstrate the world order to your precious ladylips regardless of any big scary words you say to me."

"Listen here you little weasel," she said grabbing the collar of his shirt. "I detest you, you little Neanderthal prick and regret every single moment I associated with you. You're a pathetic loser and should be locked away in a cage away from human interaction and studied for scientific purposes. I thought that maybe we can bury the hatchet and eventually become something that resembles a friendship but obviously you are incapable of being a normal human being."

"Oh no, you cut me real deep," he replied sarcastically. "As much as I adore ridiculing lady lips and his ridiculous hair, the main pleasure I receive from torturing him is seeing you all angry and flustered. I love how the veins on your neck protrude and your cute little angry face. You will not be able to comprehend how turned on it makes me." She once again scolded at him. "For someone who apparently hates me so much, it's funny how affected you are by my actions and you purposely take time out of your day to talk to me. It's strange how Sam couldn't come and address this problem to me or is your leash around him so tight, that it deprives oxygen to his brain and he can't formulate words?" He said smiling at her sweetly.

"You know what?" She replied, giving him daggers. "I don't know why I even tried to have a civil conversation with you, you are just impossible. I told Sam not to retaliate as you were just venting your anger. However obviously you are too childish to give up even though it is evident I will never like you, so now its game on."

"Oh bring it on baby, you know I love a challenge," he said as he started to walk away from her. "You know what they say princess, all's fair in love and war." He blew her a kiss as he exited the hallway, leaving a very angry and slightly confused Quinn standing alone.

**PQ**

It was the Saturday night after Puck and Quinn's little showdown, and Puck was impressed how ladylips seemed to man up to his teasing. He had learnt to successfully avoid Puck's slushie throws and even right clipped his in the locker rooms. Tonight he couldn't care less about ladylips as Karofsky was throwing a party due to his parents' being away. Alcohol, loud music and drunk insecure teenager girls was his forte, even though the last one had came back to bite him on his ass on one notable occasion. He was fashionably late as he entered the house, surveying his surroundings of already drunk teenagers. There were at least 7 couples making out, 4 crying girls and a group of guys playing halo.

"Hello Puck, thank God you're here." Said Rachel as she grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the crowded room.

"Oh if I had a dollar for every time I made a girl thank God," he chimed. Rachel was obviously not impressed, she actually seemed concerned but it's difficult to tell as she always seemed naturally pissed off around him. "What's up Berry?"

"It's Quinn," she replied. "She has obviously drunken way too much and she is off her face. A bunch of us have tried to calm her down but she is inconsolable."

"Why should I care, she has a boyfriend." He responded as he started to exit the room.

"Because Sam is not here and she specifically asked for you." Puck turned around to face Rachel. If she wasn't so utterly annoying she would be really hot. "I know things are damaged between you and Quinn, but she needs you and a blind raccoon can see you still have feelings for her. So please ditch the macho man act and help us."

"Ok fine, but please never refer to me as a macho man, the village people ruined that phase." He replied as she smiled. They went down near the pool where he could see Mercedes and Finn with a very happy Quinn, who had seemed to be doing a sterling rendition of Eye of the Tiger complete with actions.

Mercedes was the first to notice him. "Hello white boy, I have never been happier to see a Mohawk in my life," she said as she pulled him into an awkward hug.

"Hey man," Finn responded as he walked towards Rachel. "We are going to leave you alone, good luck." The three of them left, as he walked closer to Quinn. He had never seen her like this; she was never a big drinker so usually at parties she would sit all quietly judging all the other drunken messes.

"Hey princess," he said as she turned around to see him. She looked beautiful, but she was Quinn Fabray she always looked beautiful. She smiled at him and ran towards him. He couldn't remember the last time she smiled at him, he missed it.

"Hey Puck, don't let me down, take a sad song and back it bettteeerrrrr," she squealed as she fell into his arms.

"Wow, girlie calm down," he said as he sat her down by the pool. She smelt like a brewery. "Bloody hell Fabray, how much have you had to drink?"

"Nothing, I don't drink I'm a good girl," she giggled. "Ok maybe a little but don't tell anyone," she said as she shushed him as though it was a huge secret.

"Ok babe, it'll be our little secret," he replied smiling at her. She rested her head on his shoulder as her held her up. This was a strange feeling for Puck; he couldn't remember the last time they were together without fighting.

"Where is Sam?" He asked her as she continued to play with the water with her toes.

"Who?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend Quinn," he replied smugly.

"Oh, he is out of town. I was just shocked you called him by his actual name not something childish like lady lips." She responded as she saw him smirking.

She moved suddenly which startled Puck. "Are you ok Quinn?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I just want to look at the stars." She lay on her back and he followed her.

"I always wanted to go to the moon," she said suddenly." I always thought it was made out of cheese and when I was five I remember crying for like 5 hours when my sister told me it wasn't made of cheese. When I found out Santa wasn't real I didn't really care, I fat man in a red suit climbing down chimneys, didn't appeal to me but a planet full of cheese that's epic stuff." She started to go quiet again, just laying there hold Puck's hand and playing with his fingers.

"You're like my planet full of cheese." He laughed at her analogy.

"Wow, never heard that one before, come on Fabray how I am like the moon?' He sat up and faced her as she did the same.

"Stop looking at me like I'm crazy," she playfully punched him in the arm. "I mean, you are like the Holy Grail to me. No matter how much I try I cannot hate you, you challenge me, you don't accept my shit and you always keep me on my toes. But there is so much between us and so many factors which keep us apart, that we will probably never be together. You are like the cheese moon, you are just a fantasy." He seemed a little taken back and hurt at her comments.

"You know I would do anything to have you, I will make you a cheese moon if that's what you want." She laughed at his sincerity.

"It's not that easy," she smiled.

"Then why does it have to be this fucken hard?" He responded.

"Because the best things in life don't come easy," she replied.

He was staring at her intently like she had all the answers but in all honesty he knew she didn't. Maybe for one night they could pretend that they are two normal teenagers not the damaged, twisted souls they are in reality.


End file.
